Premier Contact
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Une première rencontre dans un contexte difficile...  saison 3


_**Premier Contact**_

**For Blues Skies-Strays Don't Sleep**

**.com/dacbc77/video/7463844**

Une pièce sombre et sale.

Une unique porte verrouillée

Une fenêtre barricadée par des planches dévorées par les termites.

Deux chaises au milieu de cette pièce.

Deux lits inconfortables installés de part et d'autre.

Deus inconnus dans ces lits.

Deux âmes éveillées, et torturées par les mêmes questions.

Deux esprits perdus, alors qu'hier encore, ils avaient retrouvé l'espoir de vivre avec ceux qu'ils aiment.

Deux êtres ne pensant qu'à ces deux frères.

Deux personnes se retournant dans leur lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré la fatigue, aussi bien physique que morale, qui les envahit.

Il se mit sur le dos et poussa un profond soupir.

- Tout ira bien.

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre lit.

C'était la première phrase qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils l'avaient amené.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très bavard non plus.

Elle s'était mise sur le côté afin de lui faire face.

- Ils vont nous sortir de là.

- Comment vous pouvez en être sûre?

Il avait été plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder dans le noir.

Elle brisa enfin le silence.

- Ton père t'aime, il ne te laissera jamais ici…. et…..

Elle baissa la tête et soupira doucement.

- Michael…..

- T'aime.

Elle lui fit un mince sourire.

- Je crois.

- Ce n'était pas un question.

Elle releva les yeux vers les siens….bleus, comme ceux de son père et…de son oncle.

- Papa m'a dit comment agissait Michael quand il était question de toi.

Une sourire rassurant s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme, sourire auquel elle répondit.

- Et je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est normal vu la situation.

- Justement, on est dans la même.

Elle le regarda. Il semblait si fort et courageux, alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Elle savait que cette année, lui aussi avait traversé pas mal d'épreuves, d'après se que Michael lui avait dit.

Il avait perdu sa mère, avait été accusé à tord de ce meurtre et de celui de son beau-père, il avait également perdu Veronica, leur amie, et était allé en prison. Dure année pour un adolescent.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il décida de continuer la conversation.

- J'aurais préféré te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

- Moi aussi.

- Je suis sûr que oncle Mike…

Elle sourit en entendant ce nom.

-…aurait été super timide.

Ils se sourirent doucement. Un peu de détente dans une situation plus qu'angoissante.

- Il ne m'a encore jamais présenté de femmes.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle imaginait Michael avec plusieurs histoires d'amour sérieuse à son compte, mais apparemment elle avait tord.

Ils durent interrompre leur conversation et se recoucher sous les couvertures quand ils entendirent un des gardes dans le couloir. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et leva sa lampe torche pour éclairer le lit de droite.

Il sentit le rayon lumineux sur son visage mais tenta de ne pas bouger, pourtant il tremblait légèrement. Le rayon dévia enfin vers l'autre lit.

Elle se crispa en sentant le regard de cette homme sur elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu être dans les bras de Michael à ce moment, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, et pourtant un endroit où elle n'était allée que très peu de fois.

La chaleur du rayon lumineux quitta son visage, et ils entendirent tous les deux la porte se fermer. Le garde était partit, malgré tout la peur restait présente.

Ils ignoraient les intentions de leurs ravisseurs. Tout ce qu'on, ou plutôt cette femme brune aux yeux verts, leur avait dit, c'était qu'ils étaient juste des otages qui ne pourraient être libérés que par Michael et Lincoln.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, essayant de comprendre un temps soit peu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Il fini par rompre une nouvelle fois le silence instauré.

- Pourquoi?

Sa voix se brisa.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi ils ne nous laissent pas tranquille? …Papa a été innocenté, on allait pas les poursuivre….. alors pourquoi ils continuent?

Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant voyant les larmes inonder son visage.

- J'aimerai pouvoir répondre à tes questions…..mais tous se qu'on peut faire c'est attendre.

Il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers les siens. Elle le fixait, tentant de lui donner le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- Ils viendront nous chercher et tout sera terminé après. D'accord?

Il agita doucement la tête de haut en bas. Sara fit un geste pour se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle quitta le lit et s'avança vers lui.

- Si ils arrivent…..

Elle se baissa vers son lit.

- Peu importe qu'ils arrivent. On va traverser ça ensemble, et dans quelques jours, on sortira tout les deux d'ici, en vie, avec Michael et Lincoln.

Il lui fit un sourire et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas bien, et avait besoin de réconfort, mais il savait aussi que, malgré les apparences, elle en était au même point que lui.

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les deux prenant un peu de force pour résister à cette épreuve.

Ils espéraient que Michael et Lincoln viendraient les chercher.

Deux personnes partageant leurs peurs.

Deux hommes porteurs d'espoir.

Deux forces retrouvées .

Une étreinte signe de leur confiance mutuelle.

Une nouvelle relation plus forte que tout.

Un seul et même combat pour vivre.


End file.
